Extractor
Extractors are drones that collect Resources for its owner. The first variant, Titan Extractor, was added in Update 11. Titan Extractor The most basic type of all Extractors. Titan Extractor blueprints can be purchased in the Market for . The blueprint is re-usable. 'Titan Extractor Prime' This is the Prime variant of Titan Extractor. It was available exclusively to the Blaze and Inferno levels of Prime Access. This item has double capacity of the normal variant. This type of extractor follows exactly the same mechanics as common Titan. The only difference is it has twice the capacity of the common extractor. Category:Items Distilling Extractor The Distilling Extractor is a variant that has a greater chance of collecting Uncommon and Rare resources. This type of extractor follows exactly the same mechanics as common Titan. The only difference is it takes 8 hours to collect resources instead of 4 hours, and requires a large amount of Oxium, plus far more Credits, to build. Distilling Extractor blueprints can be purchased in the Market for . 'Distilling Extractor Prime' This is the Prime variant of the Distilling Extractor. It is available and exclusive to the Stomp level of Prime Access and the Prime Accessories pack. It functions identically to a normal Distilling Extractor except that it has an increased chance to collect Uncommon and Rare resources. Deploying How to use #Build Extractor in foundry — Claim when build is complete. #Click on the Planet with the desirable resources. ##''Note that you need to have access to all the missions on the target planet to deploy the Extractor. '' ##''After claiming the extractor from the foundry, you must log out and back into the game'' #Click "Deploy Extractor" or press L3 on PlayStation 4. #Select the desired Extractor. #Keep an eye on the timer and health of the Extractor. #Click "Collect Extractor" to get your Extractor back. Number of deploy-able drones The number of resource drones you can deploy is dependent on your Mastery Rank and whether or not you have Founder/Prime Access status. For every five mastery ranks, you can deploy one additional drone. Having Founder/Prime access lets you deploy one more additional drone. If you are both a Founder and have Prime Access, these bonuses do not stack. At Mastery 15 (current max) the maximum number of deploy-able drones is 4 for Founders/Prime Access, and 3 for non Founders or people without Prime Access. *'Mastery 0–4: '''1 drone *'Mastery 5- 9': 2 drones *'Mastery 10-14': 3 drones *'Mastery 15-19': 3 drones ''(unknown if intended) *'Founder/Prime Access:' +1 drone (Buying the Exclusive standalone 'Prime Accessories Pack 'does '''NOT' count towards this bonus and will not add +1'' drone deploying capabilities. Having both a Founders pack and a Prime Access pack purchased will still only increase this value by +1')' Mechanic notes *Extractors will continue to collect resources even when you're not logged in. *If the player recalls the Extractor before the timer is up all of the gathered resources for that period are lost. *If the Extractor is not recalled at the end of 4 hours it will NOT auto-deploy itself, confirmed by 12 hour deployment. *The Extractor may take damage during each deployment. Failing to recall the Extractor before its health expires will result in the drone's destruction. **Higher level planets have a higher chance of damaging the Extractor. *When the Extractor's health reaches zero, the collect/deploy button is replaced with an option to scrap it for 100 credits. *After deployment, you can view the Extractor's health bar by selecting the planet it is deployed on. The health bar is red and appears above the time remaining for mining. Health % and Progress % can also be viewed by hovering over the icon of the extractor on the System Map. *A damaged Extractor's health will slowly regenerate while it is not deployed, at a rate of approximately 1% per 5 minutes. Tips *It can also be useful to deploy an extractor to Phobos as there is no chance of deployments coming back with Research items (unless one needs research). *Mars and Europa are the only two systems that have two Rare Resources. *It is recommended to place an Extractor at Mars if you are in need of Morphics. **Due to Gallium being rated more Rare, the chance of Morphics drop is lowered to uncommon and the extractor is actually including it into the drops next to Salvage and Fieldron Sample **This mean you have a 33% chance every 4 hours of passive gameplay to receive 6 Morphics when placing the extractor on Mars *It also has a low chance to pick up 4 making it a little easier to farm them. However, it is not a very efficient way to farm them because you have a relatively low chance of actually getting them. **Distilling Extractors are more likely to collect Orokin Cells than normal Extractors, which makes them worth the additional cost in resources. *Since Titan extractors are cheap, it's a good idea to craft the double number of what it is possible to deploy and replace any damaged extractors with a regenerated one after each run when an extractor gets damaged. *If your extractor is damaged and you wish to repair it, simply leave it in your inventory overtime and it will heal. Notes *You may need to exit the game and reopen before the "deploy extractor" button appears. * Drones take damage only during first 4/8 hours, when they are actually gathering resourses, after that they go on stand by and do not undergo any changes to health or resourses. Trivia *The provided media appearance of the Titan Extractor is similar to those of the Sentinels, bearing connection cylinders, used to attach Cosmetics, and an eye on top of it. **The overall appearance of the Titan Extractor may also appear to be a combined form of multiple sentinels, a Carrier with its eye pointed upward while attaching its top into a reinforced Wyrm with two robotic arms instead of its bio-mechanical limbs. Media See also *Resources Category:Items